Lost in silence
by Crimegirl
Summary: Der Krieg gegen Voldemort hat ein Ende gefunden. Als einzige Überlebende des Goldenen Trios begeht Hermine Granger als neue Schulsprecherin ihr letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Ihr männlicher Gegenpart ist niemand geringeres als...rnrnR erst in späteren Kap
1. Trailer

Jeppie, meine erste besser gesagt meine zweite FF über HP. Leider habe ich noch keine Betaleserin, schnief. Betaleserin verzweifelt gesucht.

Dies ist mehr ein Trailer als ein Prolog, welcher im nächstem Kapitel folgen wird.

Schreibt mir doch bitte, ob es sich lohnt die Geschichte fortzusetzen.

* * *

_Der rote Dampfzug verlässt London Richtung Hogwarts. Hermine lehnt im Schulsprecherabteil ihre Stirn gegen das kalte Fensterglas._

_Auf ihrem Schoss liegt aufgeschlagen ein Fotoalbum._

_Noch ist sie allein in dem Abteil._

_Die Tür öffnet sich schwungvoll. Ein junger Mann steht schnaufend in der Abteiltür. Kurz zieht er die Augenbrauen in die Höhe, bevor er schweigend eintritt._

_Hermine schaut auf. Ihr Blick grenz ans Fassungslose._ „ Was..."

**Black **

_Es ist die Nacht vor Weihnachten. Nur einem Umhang über ihren Seidenpyjama übergeworfen und einen Wärmezauber gesprochen huscht die einsame Gestalt durch Hogwarts Richtung Bibliothek._

**Black**

_Am anderen Ende der Schule, in den Kerkern, macht sich eine weitere Person unbewusst auf den selben Weg, welche glaubt unbeobachtet zu sein. Ihr hinterher schleicht Prof. Snape._

**Black**

_Zwei Stimmen ertönen während die Umgebung schwarz bleibt._

„Es tut mir leid..."

„Und das sollte ich dir glaube?"

**Black**

_Die Bibliothek liegt im Halbschatten einer sternenklaren Nacht..._

_Zwei Gesichter, die sich einander nähern..._

_Gesenkte Lider..._

_Stile..._

_Ein Professor, der mit einem leichten Lächeln die Bibliothek verlässt, ungesehen..._

**Black**

_Ein zerrissenes Foto eines jungen Mannes mit blondem Haar und sturmgrauen Augen, ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht schwimmt auf einem See. Der Vollmond scheint herab._

_Das Bild verschwimmt. Ein Dunstschleier zieht langsam auf. In einem tiefen Blau erscheint der Schriftzug._

_**„Lost in silence"**_


	2. Prolog

Ersteinmal ein großes Danke an meine Reviewer und meine Betaleserin Mekuja! Fals Fragen zu diesem Kapitel auftauchen sollten oder Anregungen ( Das Ende steht noch nicht fest!) werde ich sie gerne entgegennehmen und gegebenenfals in nächsten Kapitel beantworten

Liebe Grüße

Crimegirl**

* * *

**

Prolog

**Rückblende Anfang **

Der Krieg war vorbei, die letzte Schlacht geschlagen. Doch es war kein Sieg. Sicherlich Voldemort war tot, aber bei einem Krieg gibt es niemals einen Sieger.

Seite an Seite habe ich mit ihnen gekämpft und konnte sie doch nicht vor dem Tode bewahren. Schüler neben Schüler. Lehrer neben Lehrer. Hexe neben Zauberer.

Tränen rinnen über mein Gesicht. Der letzte Kampf wurde wider Erwartend nicht in Hogwarts sondern außerhalb dessen, nahe Hogsmeade ausgetragen. So viele von uns sind gefallen. Zu viele...

Ron. Er hat sich todesmutig vor mich geworfen, um eben jenen tödlichen Fluch Voldemorts abzufangen. Genau in dem Moment schoss wie ein Blitzlicht der Todesfluch aus Harrys Zauberstab hervor und traf Voldemort direkt. Es schien, als würde die Zeit still stehen. Die beiden Kontrahenten standen sich gegenüber wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Ein markerschütternder Schrei ertönte, ich konnte ihn nicht orten. Es schien so, dass jener aus dem Nichts kam.

Zwei Zauberstäbe schwebten über den Köpfen Harry und Voldemorts, anscheinend ihre eigenen, von denen nun ein silberner Funkenregen ausging, welcher jedoch bereits nach kurzem abebbte. Nun konnte man nur noch eine silbern verschleierte Glaskuppel erkennen, in der die beiden eingesperrt waren. Mühsam versuchte ich mich aufzurichten, was mir jedoch anhand meiner Verletzungen nicht gelingen wollte. Neben mir konnte ich Draco Malfoy erkennen. Er hatte sich, das einzige was ich ihm positiv anrechnen kann, auf unsere Seite geschlagen. Ich glaubte sogar gesehen zu haben, dass er im vorangegangenem letzten Gefecht seinen Vater, welcher als einer von Voldemorts höchsten Todessern unterwegs war, getötet hatte.

Emotionslos, wie es mir schien, betrachtete er mich kurz von oben. Bevor er einen Arm unter meine Schulter klemmte und mir so hoch half. Minutenlang geschah nichts. Langsam regte sich Unruhe. Seltsamerweise standen nun Todesser und Ordensmitglieder beieinander ohne sich gegenseitig zu attackieren. Ein Zauber hing über ihnen, dessen war ich mir sicher.

Auf einmal jedoch dehnte sich jene silberne Glaskugel immer weiter aus. Durch meinen Reflex alarmiert versuchte ich zu fliehen, was mir jedoch nicht gelang. So stand ich, wie alle anderen auch, einfach nur still da und wartete, wartete auf das was kommen sollte.

Einige Stunden später musste es gewesen sein, als ich im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts erwachte. Madam Pompfrey, welche neben dem Schlachtfeld zugegen war um Verletzte zu versorgen, versuchte mir die nach meiner Ohmacht geschehenen Ereignisse zu erklären. Die silberne Kugel hatte, soweit sie wusste, das gesamte Schlachtfeld umschlossen und hielt sich einige Minuten. Dann, wie aus dem Nichts, verpuffte sie plötzlich und ein kurzes grelles Licht erschien. So gut wie nichts erinnerte danach noch an den Kampf. Die Sonne ging gemächlich am östlichen Horizont auf und beschien ein weites seltsamerweise unversehrtes Feld, auf dem nur noch ungefähr die Hälfte der Menschen befindlich waren, als vor dem Erscheinen der silbernen Kugel. Alle Todesser waren verschwunden und nur noch jene, die auf der guten Seite standen, waren anwesend. Inmitten dieser friedlichen Atmosphäre befand sich ein weiter Krater in dem sowohl die Leiche Voldemorts als auch die Harry Potters lag.

Ich wurde aus den Schilderungen der Krankenschwester nicht schlau. Mein Geist war erschöpft, ebenso mein Körper. Ich spürte die ersten Tränen über mein Gesicht rinnen. Madam Pompfrey schien dies bemerkt zu haben, da sie in ihren Schilderungen plötzlich endete und ein Fläschchen mit grünlichem Inhalt hervorholte.

„ Miss Granger, trinken sie dies bitte. Bevor Sie fragen, Mr. Malfoy hat sie hier her gebracht. Neben Ihnen sind viele aus Erschöpfung in Ohnmacht gefallen. Leider haben wir mehrere Verluste zu beklagen, doch dazu sollten sie später noch einmal Prof. Dumbledore befragen, aber erst einmal haben Sie sich zu erholen!"

Vorsichtig, da ich selbst noch keine Kraft in den Armen hatte, setzte sie mir das Fläschchen an den Mund und ich versuchte die bitter schmeckende Flüssigkeit schnellst möglich hinunter zu schlucken. Wie ich bereits vermutete ein Schlaftrank. Das letzte was ich zu sehen bekam, war eine Krankenschwester, welche sichtlich mit sich selbst kämpfte und über dessen Gesicht auch einige Tränen liefen, bevor ich endgültig in einen tiefen Schlaf sank.

**Rückblende Ende**

Heute, rund zwei Monate nach dem Kampf, habe ich immer noch mit der Trauer zu kämpfen, wenn ich an den Krieg und auch an die glückliche Zeit davor zurückdenken muss. Harry und Ron... meine besten Freunde und beide tot. Mit Müh und Not halte ich meine Tränen zurück. Die beiden hätten sicher nicht gewollt, dass ich unter der ganzen Trauer begraben vergesse mein Leben zu leben. Sie hätten sich sicherlich gewünscht, mich glücklich zu sehen. Mental verpasse ich mir selbst eine Ohrfeige, um mich so in die Wirklichkeit zurück zu holen.

Mühsam stoße ich mich von der Wand ab und begebe mich auf dem Londoner Bahnhof Richtung Gleis 93/4. Es ist erst 10:00 Uhr und somit habe ich noch eine Menge Zeit um zu meinem Abteil zu finden. Die Absperrung durchquert, begebe ich mich in Richtung der roten Dampflok und suche das Abteil der Schülersprecher auf.

Der Zug ist noch vollkommen leer, während ich mich mit meinen Koffern und Krummbeins Käfig durch die Gänge quäle.

Das Schulsprecherabteil ist mindestens doppelt so groß, wie ein normales Abteil und ebenso auch anders eingerichtet. Zwischen den beiden sich gegenüberliegenden Sitzreihen befindet sich ein mittlerer Tisch, auf dem bereits einige Papiere liegen. Insgesamt ist das Abteil in warmen Farben, welche von einem wohligen braun bis hin zu einem tiefen Rot reichen. Gelegentlich finden sich jedoch auch einige silberne Ornamente an.

Nachdem ich alle meine Sachen verstaut habe, lasse ich mich mit einem Buch und einem letzten Brief Harrys, welcher mir noch von seiner Eule einen Tag nach Kriegsende zugestellt worden war, vorsichtig am Fensterplatz nieder.

Der Brief, es war der letzte den Harry schrieb, versetzte mir jedes Mal ein Stich in mein Herz. Er war für uns gestorben, für uns...

_Liebe Hermine,_

_Wenn du diese Zeilen liest, werde ich schon längst nicht mehr unter euch weilen und ebenso wenig wird Voldemort noch am Leben sein. Wo soll ich nur anfangen zu erklären? Wo..._

_In den letzten Sommerferien entdeckte ich bei einem Besuch in London in der Nokturngasse ein in grünes Leder gebundenes, schmales Buch. Dies war nicht irgendein Buch. Erstens war es von Salazar Slytherin persönlich und zweites auch noch in Parsel geschrieben. Ich kaufte, ohne es mir richtig angesehen zu haben, jenes Buch und machte mich schleunigst aus dem Staub. Woher meine damalige Unruhe kam, weiß ich bis heute noch nicht. Vielleicht war es die Macht, die von jenem Band ausging. Jenes Band, welches über unser alles Schicksal entschied, indem es mir sein Geheimnis preisgab._

_Verstehe mich nicht falsch, aber ich konnte weder dir, noch sonst jemanden davon erzählen. Zu groß wäre die Gefahr gewesen, dass einer von euch mich davon abhalten würde den Zauber der heiligen Athene auszuführen. Dies war nicht irgendein Zauber, denn diese von Slytherin niedergeschriebene Art der Magie entschied über Leben und Tod. Nachdem ich mir jenen Zauber, welcher aufgrund seiner Kompaktheit das ganze Buch einnahm, eingeprägt hatte, verbrannte ich das geschriebene Wissen, damit niemand je wieder in Versuchung kommen sollte es für bösartige Zwecke zu nutzen. Bitte entschuldige, dass ich den Zauber so auch hier nicht näher ausführen kann. _

_Ich hoffe, dass ich den Zauber noch rechtzeitig eingesetzt habe und das es nicht allzu viele Verluste auf unserer Seite gab. Bitte richte Ron und den anderen meine Grüße von mir aus. Sage ihnen bitte auch, dass ich dort wo ich hinkommen werde, glücklich bin. Sirius, meine Eltern, alle werde ich sie wiedersehen. Dafür, dass ich vielen Menschen das Leben retten konnte und Abertausende vor einer Tyrannen Herrschaft bewahren kann, ist es mir wert, dass ich selbst mein Leben dafür lassen muss. Bitte verzeiht mir und vergesst in eurer Trauer nicht zu leben, denn das ist das letzte was ich wollen würde, dass besonders du an meiner Trauer zerbrichst._

_Euer_

_Harry_

_Gez.: Am Tage vor der letzten Schlacht._

Stumme Tränen weinend saß ich da, an die Scheibe gelehnt, und kaum ein paar Minuten später war ich in einen leichten Schlaf gefallen... .


	3. Konfrontation

**survivor333:** freut mich dass es dir gefällt ich hoffe du bleibst mri auch weiterhin ein getreuer leser

**merle15:** da du draco/ hermi storys liebst hoffe ich dass du auch meine story liebst ich persönlich fidne sie ganz nett hab shcon ne ebta aber danke danke für dein liebes angebot

**BlackSil:** da das allererste chap für dich ganz nett war hoffe ich dass dich dir wieteren kapitel noch mehr überzeugen werden

**JessyBlack:** ich schreibe weiter daran führt kein weg vorbei ich fühle mich eben euch dne lesern moralisch verpflichtet

**annkristin:** danke für dne keks ich leibe die amerikanischen dinger mit schokostückchen drin werde mir mühe geben deinen anforderungen egrecht zu werden

**valia:** ich hoffe der rest wird auch vielversprechend

**Neo-Ai:** hey zurück smile oh der erste der sgat meine geschichte wäre anspuchsvoll ich hoffe nur nicht zu anspruchsvoll sont wirft man mir nachher noch vor nur für ein expertenpuplikum zu schreiben gg looooool

**Mekuja:** einen herzlichen applaus für die beste netteste betaleserinm die ich mir für diese story vorstellen kann mekujaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa du bist ein schatz bussele

**Schlangemanda:** danke für angebot aber die stelle ist bereits an mejua vergeben freut mcih dass dich die story begeistert

**dramine:** black beudeutete das der bildschirm schwarz wird ... danke fürs kompliment

**Trory:** taschentuch rüberreich so nicht schlurzen aber freut mich dass es dir so sehr gefallen hat

**RoryElli:** traurig ich bin noch am überlegen ob es ein happy end gibt oder nicht mal sehn

**survivor333:** woahhhhhhhh du bist es wieder oh du mwirst noche iniges von mir zu lesen bekommen wenn du willst ich hoffe das neue chapi gefällt dir auch

**juleblume:** gänsehaut freut mich hoffentlich wird meine story mal so gut dass aus deiner gänsehaut elefantenpickel werden

**ObscurusCor:** paulaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa wie e smich fruet dass du meine story gelesne hast jeppieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee oh ja e sgeht bald weiter hier ist das neue chapi****

**SFMK:** ja hier ist bereits das neue chapi

**Valia:** nichts arme ehrmien jetzt vielleicht aber dat weib darf sich glücklich shcätzen mit dem wa sich ncoh so mit irh vor ha muahahahah gg

_So dat wären die Antworten auf eure Reviews. Viel Spass beim neuen Kapitel!_

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 2 – Konfrontation

Mühsam richtete ich mich in meinem Sitz auf und sah mich um. Ich musste eingeschlafen sein. Auf meinem Schoß befand sich immer noch mein Buch „ Dunkle Magie – Gestern und Heute" und der Brief von Harry.

Um meine Glieder ein wenig zu strecken erhob ich mich und wäre beinahe wieder rücklings zurückgefallen, denn wer da vor mir saß, konnte ich nicht glauben. Draco Malfoy... .

Entweder er hatte mich noch nicht bemerkt oder er wollte sich mit seinen bissigen Kommentaren noch ein wenig Zeit aufsparen. Obwohl eine letzte Möglichkeit blieb ebenfalls, nämlich das er, ganz einfach hinter seinem Buch versteckt, eingeschlafen war.

Während ich mir so meine Gedanken machte, in welcher geistigen Umnachtung sich Dumbledore, als er Draco - ich meine Malfoy, zum Schulsprecher gemacht hat, befand, regte sich meine Gegenüber.

„ Ah, Granger auch endlich wach? Wurde ja auch mal Zeit."

„ Ach halt doch deinen Mund Malfoy."

Wütend und noch leicht aufgewühlt lies ich mich wieder auf meinen Sitz plumpsen und nahm, Langeweile vorspielend, mein Buch zur Hand. Auch wenn ich eine Muggelgeborene bin, interessieren mich die Dunklen Künste ungemein.

„Granger, solche Bücher solltest du lieber jemanden überlassen, der sich damit auskennt."

Ich erwiderte nichts darauf und konzentrierte mich voll und ganz auf meine Lektüre.

„ He, ich rede mit dir und falls du, Granger, dich einmal endlich dazu bereit erklären würdest mir zuzuhören, wäre ich dir äußerst verbunden."

Der Hohn aus seiner Stimme war kaum wegzudenken. Anscheinend war ich eine ganze Zeit lang weggesunken.

„ Was in drei Teufels Namen willst du, Malfoy?"

„ Von wollen kann keine Rede sein. Aber um der lieben Pflichten willen, denn im Gegensatz zu dir gedenke ich meine Verantwortung als Schülersprecher wahrzunehmen."

„ Ein Malfoy und Verantwortung? Dass ich nicht lache... Das schließt sich von vornherein aus."

„ Reiß dich zusammen, Granger!"

„ Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen! Keiner von euch!"

Wutentbrannt wollte ich das Abteil verlassen, um mich ein wenig abzuregen, als ich mitten in eine Person hinein krachte und vollends die Kontrolle über meinen Körper verlor. So kam es, wie es kommen musste. Mich mental auf eine Menge blauer Flecken bereit machend stürzte ich rücklings Richtung Boden. Doch ehe ich hart aufschlug wurde ich von zwei kräftigen Armen aufgefangen.

„ Heiliger Himmel..."

„ Draco Malfoy für dich, obwohl das andere wohl auch so seine Vorzüge hat."

Wutentbrannt starrte ich ihn an, was einen anscheinend komischen Eindruck machte, da ich immer noch in seinen Armen lag und keine Anstalten machte mich aus seinem beinahe zärtlichen Griff zu befreien. Draco und zärtlich? Meine Gedanken spielten verrückt. Ich sollte in diesem Moment auf keinen vernünftigen Schluss kommen, da ein vernehmliches Räuspern von der Tür her erklang.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen befreite ich mich endgültig aus Dracos Armen.

„ Ah, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy! Ich hoffe, ich störe sie nicht gerade."

Peinlich berührt, was sich leicht auf meinen Wangen abzeichnete, bat ich mit wenigen Worten den Schulleiter herein.

„ Ich möchte mit Ihnen nur kurz ihre zukünftigen Aufgaben klären und ebenso ihre Zusammenarbeit näher erläutern. Zitronenbonbon?"

Sowohl Draco als auch ich lehnten die Süßigkeit ab und hörten uns weiter schweigend die Schilderungen des Schulleiters an.

„ Ihr werdet beide die Schulsprecherquartiere im sechsten Stock, nahe den Lehrerunterkünften, bewohnen, welche im Stock darunter gelegen sind. Ihr werdet euch jeweils einen Gemeinschaftsraum und ein Badezimmer teilen. Das Passwort zu euren Räumlichkeiten lautet Justitia. Ihr dürft es keinem anderen verraten, selbst euren Freunden nicht. Die Passwörter zum Lehrerzimmer, zu meinem Büro und zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen findet ihr in den, auf den Tisch liegenden, Umschlägen. Ich erwarte, dass ihr beide gemeinsam und vor allem friedvoll eure Aufgaben gewissenhaft erledigt und ich dulde keine Streiterein, denn als Schulsprecher habt ihr beide eine Vorbildfunktion inne. Und nun entschuldigt mich, Hogwarts wartet."

Mit einem letzten schalkhaften Zwinkern in den schelmisch dreinblickenden Augen und einem lautet Plopp war der Schulleiter auch schon wieder verschwunden.

„ Auch wenn es mir nicht behagt und bilde dir auch bloß nichts darauf ein, Malfoy, wäre es wohl besser, wenn wir uns mit Vornahmen anreden würden. Also, Draco?"

Mit einem süffisanten Lächeln reichte er mir die Hand und ich ergriff sie ohne weiteres Zögern. Ein kurzes Zucken durchfuhr mich, als meine Hand die seine berührte. Sie war nicht eisig kalt, wie ich vermutete, sondern wohlig warm.

„ Hermine?"

„ Bitte, was?"

„ Ich sagte, wenn du bitte meine Hand loslassen würdest, könnten wir uns endlich die Briefe und Passwörter und das alles ansehen. Es sind immerhin nur noch gute zwei Stunden bis Hogwarts."

„ Ja, natürlich."

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen zog ich meine Hand zurück und lenkte mein Augenmerk auf das vor uns liegende.

_Passwörter:_

_Schulsprecherquartier: Justitia ( Gerechtigkeit)_

_Lehrerzimmer: Hundekuchen mit Schokoglasur_

_Schulleiterbüro: Mozartkugeln in Ruhmsahnesoße_

_Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum: Sacra facere ( Opfer bringen)_

_Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsrarum: Superbia ( Hochmut)_

_Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum: Pietas ( Pflichtgefühl)_

_Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum: Studiosus ( wissbegierig)_

_Vertrauensschülerbad: Romulus_

_Die Passwörter dürfen unter keinen Umständen weitergereicht werden!_

In einem weiteren Brief standen folgende Anweisungen:

_Wertes Schulsprecherpaar,_

_Ihnen steht das Recht zu, sowohl Punkte abzuziehen, als auch welche zu erteilen. Dieses hat allerdings nur nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen zu erfolgen._

_Weiterhin sind sie dafür zuständig einmal wöchentlich Kontrollgänge zu tätigen und auch über die Ferien in Hogwarts zu verbleiben. Hinzukommend werden sie auf den beiliegenden Fragebogen ihre Einteilung vermerken, welche Vertrauensschüler wann und wo ihre Kontrollgänge zu machen haben._

_Ihre Räumlichkeiten befinden sich im 6. Stock hinter dem Bild der vier Gründer._

_Die Passwörter für ihre Schlafzimmer haben Sie selbst zu wählen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonnagal_

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin 

Noch kurz unterhielten wir uns, höflich distanziert, über unsere Aufgaben und die Kontrollgänge. Kaum hatten wir jenes Papier ausgefüllt, ertönte ein Plopp und der Fragebogen war in Luft aufgelöst.

Während uns die Durchsage mitteilte, dass wir bald in Hogsmeade ankämen, holte Draco gerade seine Robe aus der Tasche und begann sich umzuziehen.

„ Ähm, Draco?"

„ Was denn? Es ist dir doch nicht etwa unangenehm, wenn ich hier schnell meine Kleidung wechsle?"

Aufgrund seines kalten Grinsens entschloß ich mich, entgegen meiner Meinung das es mir sehr wohl etwas ausmachen würde, etwas anderes zu äußern.

„ Nein, natürlich nicht!"

Den Blick abwendet studierte ich weiterhin meine Lektüre. Allerdings konnte ich dennoch nicht der Versuchung widerstehen und ließ des öfteren meinen Blick über den Rand es Buches in Dracos Richtung schweifen.

Das Quidditchtraining hatte ihn wahrhaftig gestählt. Sein Oberkörper, welchen ich von der Seite gut sehen konnte, war muskulös und gut proportioniert. Auch seine wohlgeformten Arme ließen Frauenherzen sicherlich höher schlagen. Seine blonden, bis zur Schulter reichenden Haare hatte er mit einem Lederband im Nacken zusammengebunden und nicht mehr, wie vor ein paar Jahren, mit Haargel vergewaltigt. In diesem Moment konnte ich die Scharen von Mädchen und Frauen und auch einige Herren verstehen, die seinem Fanclub angehörten. Er hatte etwas an sich... Er wirkte fast schon wie ein gefallener Engel

So in meine Musterung versunken bemerkte ich nicht wie er sich mir näherte, nun mittlerweile wider angezogen vor mir kniete und mir mein Buch aus der Hand nahm.

„ Was zum Teufel..."

„ Na, hat dir gefallen, was du gesehen has? Oder glaubst du etwa, ich hätte dich nicht bemerkt, wie du mich mit deinen Blicken verfolgt hast!"

Ich war mir seiner Nähe zu mir völlig bewusst und dementsprechend verwirrt.

„ Ich wüsste nicht wovon du redest, Draco."

Er erhob sich wieder und begab sich auf seinen Platz. Da ich bereits Hogsmeade ausmachen konnte, erhob ich mich ebenfalls. In dem Moment jedoch, wo der Zug zum Stehen kam, verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und landete direkt auf Dracos Schoß.

„ Nicht so stürmisch..."

Schnellstens wollte ich mich aus der peinlichen Situation befreien, wurde jedoch von zwei Händen, die mich an Ort und Stelle hielten, gehindert.

„Was.."

Vorsichtig strich Draco mir eine gelockte Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich mir ein Aufseufzen verkneifen. Ich konnte wirklich nicht glauben, dass das hier vor mir wirklich der Draco Malfoy war. Anscheinend war ich nicht die einzige, die der Krieg verändert hatte.

Es geschah alles wie in Zeitlupe. Langsam näherten sich unsere Gesichter, bis sie nur noch wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren.

Einen letzten Versuch startend, das Unvermeidliche doch noch zu vermeiden, versuchte ich mir selbst nutzlos erscheinende Einwände zu erheben.

„ Draco, wir sollten das nicht tun. Die..."

„ Die verbotenen Früchte sind die süßesten.", vollendete er meinen Satz, der eigentlich in eine andere Richtung gehen sollte.

Kaum einen Wimpernschlag später spürte ich seine warmen Lippen auf den meinen. Es war unheimlich. Ich hatte zwar schon mehrere solcher Küsse erlebt, doch noch nie auf eine solch intensive Art und Weise. Zärtlich knabberte er erst an meiner Unterlippe und stupste dann mit seiner Zunge dagegen, um so um Einlass zu bitten, welchen ich ihn selbstredend gewährte. Fast schon schüchtern ließ er seine Zunge in mich gleiten und umgarnte die meinige. Sofort kam ich der stummen Aufforderung nach und folgte ihm in seine Mundhöhle. Er schmeckte gut... Eine Mischung aus Minze und Orange...

Aufgrund akuten Atemmangels, trennten sich unsere Münder. Schwer atmend lehnte ich mich zurück. Langsam realisierte ich die Situation und es bildete sich bei mir nur ein Gedanke: Flucht!

Wiederholt versuchte ich aufzustehen, ohne dabei in die sturmgrauen Augen Dracos zu sehen. Diesmal ließen seine Hände von mir ab, so das ich ohne weiteres aufstehen konnte. Meinen Rock, welcher unterdessen ein ordentliches Stück hochgerutscht war, zerrte ich wieder zurecht und verließ dann, ohne einen weiteren Blick zurückzuwerfen und einen ebenso verwirrten Draco zurücklassend das Abteil.

* * *

_Ich konnte der Versuchung, obwohl ich Latein als Schulfach verabscheue, nicht widerstehen udn so habe ich lateinsiche Passwörter für die meisten Räume egwählt._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Crimegirl_


	4. Ankunft

**Jessy Black:** sorry dass es etwas länger gedauert hat ich ahbe jedoch eine ewigkeit an dem stundenplan der beiden getüftelt

**SFMK:** gebe mir mühe hoffe die story erfreut dich auch weiterhin

**Trory:** letzchen reich nicht dass du deine tastatur vollsabberst das wollen wir ja nicht dankedanke für das kompliment

**annkristin:** schokokekseeeeeeeeeeeee mehr will mehr will mehr willl sabber

**dramine:** latein is bäh und ich muss den schund noch drei jahre durchziehen leider flennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

**Hanni:** sich vor die verneig und entschuldigt sorry dass ich dich vergessen habe achso sie hat sich noch nicht bei draco bedankt und ich glaube aber dass sie es noch tun wird mal sehn ich muss die habndlung im nächsten chap endlich mal wieder in gang bringen

**Valia: **freut mich dass ich deinen anforderungen gerecht werden konnte die passwörter ahbe ich ganz dumbledorelike gestaltet achso netböse sien aber der bekommt vielleicht auch noch sein fett weg ich aknn den alten deppen nicht unbedingt leiden bäh bäh bäh

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Have fun and enjoy with _Lost in silence_.

* * *

Neugierig lies ich meine Augen durch die Große Halle schweifen. Dabei vermied ich es aber tunlichst den Slytherintisch in meinem Blickfeld auftauchen zu lassen. Die meisten redeten angeregt mit ihren Nachbarn. Es schien, als hätten sie all die Schrecken des Krieges schon längst vergessen. Selbst Ginny, welche nicht unweit von mir saß, unterhielt sich freudig mit Seamus und Neville. Wobei letzterer ihr eindeutig zweideutige Blicke zuwarf. 

Mit einem Mal verstummte die Halle und auch ich wandte meinen Blick zum Lehrertisch, wo Dumbledore sich gerade erhoben hatte um die Erstklässler anzukündigen.

„ Bevor wir mit der Auswahl beginnen, möchte ich Euch noch um einen herzlichen Applaus für unsere neuen Schulsprecher Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy bitten."

Höflicher Applaus ertönte und ich konnte förmlich Ginnys fragenden Blick auf mir spüren.

„ Weiterhin möchte ich ankündigen, dass es für die oberen Jahrgänge, also ab dem 5. Jahrgang, dieses Jahr einen Winterball geben wird. Und nun möchte ich euch nicht länger aufhalten. Sicherlich seit ihr genauso gespannt, wie ich, auf die neuen Erstklässler."

Die großen Flügeltüren schwangen auf und ein Schwarm 11-jähriger strömte in den Raum, angeführt von Prof. McGonnagal. Ich verfolgte die Auswahl nicht. Mein Interesse galt anderen Dingen. Zum Beispiel Draco, ich meine Malfoy. Er hatte sich schon sehr verändert. Unauffällig lies ich meine Blicke zu ihm schweifen. Nein Hermine, er ist und bleibt Malfoy, der unausstehliche, widerliche Teufel, schallt ich mich selbst in Gedanken. Die kleine Stimme im Hinterkopf, welche mir sagte, dass er ein verdammt gutaussehender Teufel war, ignorierte ich gekonnt.

Während ich nach der Auswahl lustlos in meinem Essen herumstocherte, bemerkte ich nicht, wie die Halle sich bereits zu lehren begann.

„ Miss Granger!"

Ich drehte mich um und erblickte eine leicht wütende Prof. McGonnagal. Anscheinend hatte sie schon mehrfach versucht mich anzusprechen.

„ Falls Sie irgendwelche Probleme haben sollten, wissen Sie ja zu wem sie gehen können. Wenn Sie fertig sind mit ihrem Abendbrot, würde ich Sie bitten mir zu folgen. Ich werde Sie und Mr. Malfoy zu ihren Quartieren geleiten."

Da ich sowieso keinen Hunger hatte, erhob ich mich und folgte stillschweigend der Professorin. In der Eingangshalle gesellte sich Draco zu uns. Im Laufschritt durchquerten wir die mit Fackeln beleuchteten Gänge und kamen immer mehr in Richtung des 6. Stock. Nahe dem Raum der Wünsche hielten wir vor einem Portrait, auf dem eine grüne Flussnixe abgebildet war, an.

„ Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, Sie beide werden mich nun entschuldigen. Ihre Stundenpläne finden Sie in Ihrem Wohnzimmer vor. Bei Fragen steht Ihnen das Lehrerkollegium zur Verfügung. Ich erwarte von ihnen, dass Sie zusammenarbeiten werden und Streitigkeiten nicht zustande kommen. Weiterhin ist es Ihnen verboten die jeweiligen Passwörter weiterzugeben. Sie haben eine Vorbildfunktion inne und somit die Verpflichtung sich entsprechend zu verhalten. Außerdem werden Sie einmal wöchentlich eine Sprechstunde abhalten, bei der sich die VS der jeweiligen Häuser oder auch andere Schüler bei Ihnen melden können, um eventuelle Probleme zu besprechen. Eine angenehme Nachtruhe."

Mit schnellen Schritten machte sich McGonnagal in Richtung des Lehrertraktes auf.

„ Granger, willst du hier festwachsen oder heute noch mal reinkommen?"

Ich wusste es doch, es war immer noch Malfoy. Einfach nur Malfoy, doch das machte mir die Sache mit meinen aufkeimenden Gefühlen nicht gerade leichter. Doch ich war nicht umsonst Hermine Granger. Die, diemit allem klarkommt udn alles kann, die Perfektion in Person, wie heuchlerisch...

Seufzend folgte ich Draco in unsere Quartiere und was ich erblickte lies mich staunen.

Der Boden unseres gemeinsamen Wohnraumes bestand aus dunklen, fast schwarz wirkenden Marmor. Darüber befanden sich mehrere, einzeln verteilte, kleinere Teppiche. Vorsichtig trat ich näher. Auf der rechten Seite befanden sich, vor einem großen Kamin, mehrere gemütlich aussehende Sitzgruppen, welche allesamt in einem tiefen Rot gehalten waren. Auf der linken Seite befand sich ein riesiger Arbeitstisch, aus Eichenholz gefertigt, mit mehreren rundherum befindlichen Stühlen, welche aus dem selben Material bestanden.  
Die restlichen Wände des fast kreisförmigen Raumes waren von Regalen geradezu überhäuft, auf denen sich zumeist Bücher anfanden.

Von den warmen Farben leicht erdrückt begab ich mich müde von der langen Fahrt in mein Zimmer. Um Draco kümmerte ich mich im Moment nicht und lies ihn einfach ohne weitere Worte im Wohnraum zurück. Was mich dort erwartete, lies mich für einen Moment staunen. Einen solchen Komfort hatte ich wahrhaftig nicht erwartet. Rechts befand sich neben einer Tür, die wahrscheinlich ins Badezimmer führte eine riesige Regalwand, welche allerdings noch leer stand. Meinen Blick nach vorn gerichtet konnte ich durch eine große Fensterfront auf die weiten Wälder Hogwarts hinaus blicken.

Auf der selbigen Seite befand sich zwischen den Fenstern ein relativ moderner aus Buchenholz gefertigter Schreibtisch. Wendete ich meinen Blick nach links, so konnte ich dort nahe am Fenster ein riesiges Himmelbett erkennen, in das mindestens drei Personen gepasst hätten. Das Holz war relativ dunkel gehalten und der Bettbezug bestand aus schwarzem Satin, so wie ich es mochte und nur zu Hause genießen konnte, da die Betten im Gryffindor-Turm mit rotem einfachen Stoff bezogen waren. Neben dem Bett befanden sich mehrere Schränke, wo ich wohl all meine Sachen unterzubringen hatte.

Müde und abgespannt begab ich mich ins angrenzende Badezimmer, welches mit dunklen Marmor gefliest war. Enthalten waren in der Mitte des Badezimmers eine halb in den Boden eingelassene riesige Badewanne, welche schon fast an einen Pool erinnerte, eine weitere Waschstätte ( Waschbecken), mehre Ablagen für Handtücher und ähnliches, sowie eine geräumige Dusche neben der eine weitere Tür befindlich war, welche anscheinend in das Zimmer Dracos führte. Ich versicherte mir, dass jene Tür von Innen mittels eines Zaubers abgeschlossen war und begab mich, die Klamotten von mir streifend, unter eine herrlich erfrischende Dusche.

* * *

**Stundenpläne:**

Leistungskurse (LK) entsprechen hierbei den Fortgeschrittenenkursen ( 5 Wochenstunden)

Für Leistungskurse brauch man entsprechende Noten:

Arithmantik: E

Geschichte der Zauberei: E

Zaubertränke: O

Verwandlung: E

PmG: E

VgddK: O

Wahrsagen: A

Astronomie: O

Muggelkunde: E

Runenkunde: E

Zauberkunst: O

Kräuterkunde: E

Grundkurse sind die normalen Unterrichtseinheiten ( 2-3 Wochenstunden)

Am Ende des Jahres müssen in den Grundkursen jeweils eine schriftliche und in der Leistungskurse jeweils eine schriftliche und mündliche Prüfung abgelegt werden

Hermine/Draco 

Montag:

1. Stunde:Arithmantik LK/ Arithmantik LK ( von 8:00 bis 8:45 Uhr)

2. Stunde:Arithmantik LK/ Arithmantik LK ( von 8:55 bis 9:40 Uhr)

3. Stunde:Kräuterkunde LK/ Kräuterkunde LK ( von 9:50 bis 10:35 Uhr)

4. Stunde:Geschichte d. Z. GK/ Geschichte d. Z. GK (10:45 bis 11:30 Uhr)

5. Stunde:Geschichte d. Z. GK/ Geschichte d. Z. GK (11:40 bis 12:25 Uhr)

_Mittagspause bis 13:30 Uhr_

6. Stunde:Astronomie LK/ Astronomie LK ( 13:40 bis 14:25 Uhr)

7. Stunde:Zaubertränke LK/ Zaubertränke LK ( 14:35 bis 15:20 Uhr)

8. Stunde:Zaubertränke LK/ Zaubertränke LK ( 15:30 bis 16:15 Uhr)

Dienstag:

1. Stunde:Verwandlung LK/ Verwandlung LK ( von 8:00 bis 8:45 Uhr)

2. Stunde:Verwandlung LK/ Verwandlung LK ( von 8:55 bis 9:40 Uhr)

3. Stunde:Zauberkunst LK/ Zauberkunst LK ( von 9:50 bis 10:35 Uhr)

4. Stunde:Zauberkunst LK/ Zauberkunst LK ( von 9:50 bis 10:35 Uhr)

5. Stunde:Astronomie LK/ Astronomie LK (11:40 bis 12:25 Uhr)

_Mittagspause bis 13:30 Uhr_

6. Stunde: VgddK LK/ VgddK LK ( 13:40 bis 14:25 Uhr)

7. Stunde:VgddK LK/ VgddK LK ( 14:35 bis 15:20 Uhr)

8. Stunde:Kräuterkunde LK/ Kräuterkunde LK ( 15:30 bis 16:15 Uhr)

Mittwoch:

1. Stunde: Arithmantik LK/ Arithmantik LK ( von 8:00 bis 8:45 Uhr)

2. Stunde:Runenkunde GK/ Runenkunde GK ( von 8:55 bis 9:40 Uhr)

3. Stunde:Runenkunde GK/ Runenkunde GK ( von 9:50 bis 10:35 Uhr)

4. Stunde:VgddK LK/ VgddK LK (10:45 bis 11:30 Uhr)

5. Stunde:Zaubertränke LK/ Zaubertränke LK (11:40 bis 12:25 Uhr)

_Mittagspause bis 13:30 Uhr_

6. Stunde:PmG GK/ Wahrsagen GK ( 13:40 bis 14:25 Uhr)

7. Stunde:PmG GK/ Wahrsagen GK ( 14:35 bis 15:20 Uhr)

8. Stunde:Kräuterkunde LK/ Kräuterkunde LK ( 15:30 bis 16:15 Uhr)

Astronomie LK bei Mitternacht im Astronomieturm 1 Stunde 

Donnerstag:

1. Stunde:Verwandlung LK/ Verwandlung LK ( von 8:00 bis 8:45 Uhr)

2. Stunde:Verwandlung LK/ Verwandlung LK ( von 8:55 bis 9:40 Uhr)

3. Stunde:Zauberkunst LK/ Zauberkunst LK ( von 9:50 bis 10:35 Uhr)

4. Stunde:Zauberkunst LK/ Zauberkunst LK (10:45 bis 11:30 Uhr)

5. Stunde:Kräuterkunde LK/ Kräuterkunde LK (11:40 bis 12:25 Uhr)

_Mittagspause bis 13:30 Uhr_

6. Stunde:Astronomie LK/ Astronomie LK ( 13:40 bis 14:25 Uhr)

7. Stunde:Astronomie LK/ Astronomie LK ( 14:35 bis 15:20 Uhr)

8. Stunde:Zaubertränke LK/ Zaubertränke LK ( 15:30 bis 16:15 Uhr)

Freitag:

1. Stunde:Arithmantik LK/ Arithmantik LK ( von 8:00 bis 8:45 Uhr)

2. Stunde:Arithmantik LK/ Arithmantik LK ( von 8:55 bis 9:40 Uhr)

3. Stunde:Zaubertränke LK/ Zaubertränke LK ( von 9:50 bis 10:35 Uhr)

4. Stunde:Verwandlung LK/ Verwandlung LK ( von 8:55 bis 9:40 Uhr)

5. Stunde:Zauberkunst LK/ Zauberkunst LK (11:40 bis 12:25 Uhr)

_Mittagspause bis 13:30 Uhr_

6. Stunde:Kräuterkunde LK/ Kräuterkunde LK ( 13:40 bis 14:25 Uhr)

7. Stunde:VgddK LK/ VgddK LK ( 14:35 bis 15:20 Uhr)

8. Stunde:VgddK LK/ VgddK LK ( 15:30 bis 16:15 Uhr)

* * *

Entschuldigt bitte , dass die Handlung dieses Kapitels etwas kurz geraten ist. Jedoch hat es einen heiden Aufwand gemacht den Stundenplan für die beiden zu erstellen. Seht dies somit als eine Art Zwischenkapitel an. 

Liebe Grüße

Crimegirl


	5. Zusammenstoß

**annkrsitin:** schokocremetorteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee her damit sich mudn vollstopft hier das neue chapie mehr essen willllllllllllllllllllllllll

**Trory:** besser als nichts seufz ich muss ehct ebsser werden flennnnnnnnnnnnn besser als nichts zu kurz cih wusste doch ich habe mist gebaut mit dme kapitel eshätte länger sien müssen seufz ich hoffe dir gefällt dieses kapitel besser

**ObscurusCor:** es wird besser hoffe ich doch mal ich sage nur nahct ich sage nur allein die beiden ich sage nur bibliothek so mehr hinweis egeben ich nicht danke für dein review

* * *

**5. Zusammenstoß**

Seufzend schmiss Hermine ihrer Tasche aufs Bett und lies sich ebenso fallen. Seit Schulbeginn waren bereits mehrere Wochen vergangen. Es waren Wochen, in denen sie glaubte die Hölle auf Erden wäre ausgebrochen. Wahrhaftig jeden Kurs hatte sie mit dem Slytherin gemeinsam. Sie war müde und abgespannt. So gut wie jeden Abend und die halben Nächte hindurch, hatte sie in der Bibliothek gesessen, nur um nicht mit Draco in einem Raum zu sein. Seine kalte Farce ertrug sie nicht. Ihr war es, als ob er den Vorfall im Zug so einfach vergessen hatte.

Rückblick Anfang

„Hermine, wenn du dich beeilen würdest, in 10 Minuten beginnt der Astronomie LK.!", rief ihr Parvati vom Eingang der Bibliothek aus zu.

Es war am selben Tag, an dem Hermine spontan das Mittagessen ausfallen lies, um in der Bibliothek etwas nachzuschlagen. Als sie die Worte vernahm packte sie eiligst ihre Sachen zusammen und verstaute das Buch „Sternbilder und ihre Geschichte" in ihre, auch so schon überfüllte, Tasche.

Hastig lief sie durch die Gänge um noch pünktlich zum Unterricht zu erscheinen. In der Eile, als sie um eine Ecke in den nächsten Gang bog, bemerkte sie nicht die Gestalt, welche sich direkt vor ihr befand, und rammte sie um. Ein Schreckenslaut verlies ihre Kehle.

Sie traute sich erst wenige Minuten später ihre Augen, blinzelnd, ein wenig zu öffnen. Und was sie sah, lies sie jene sofort wieder schließen. Alles nur ein schlechter Traum, alles nur ein schlechter Traum, murmelte sie immer wieder in Gedanken, bis sie eine kalte Stimme in die Wirklichkeit zurückrief.

„Granger! Kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du lang läufst?", hörte sie niemanden geringeren, als Draco Malfoy sagen.

„Was kann ich denn bitte dafür, dass du mir im Weg stehst?", erwiderte sie frech, obwohl sie sich bewusst war das sie, zu einem Großteil, an dieser Situation Schuld war.

„Wenn du wohl die Güte hättest von mir runter zu kommen, wäre ich dir sehr verbunden.", zischte er angesäuert.

„Oh, ja, natürlich.", stotterte Hermine ,sich jetzt erst wirklich der peinlichen Situation bewusst werdend.

Sofort rappelte sie sich auf, ordnete kurz ihre Kleidung und wollte Draco die Hand zum Aufhelfen geben, der jedoch schlug diese aus.

„ Ich habe es nicht nötig mir von dir helfen zu lassen.", wütete er weiter.

„ Ach ja, dann bitte, bleib doch da unten liegen. Mir doch egal."

Wütend stemmte sie ihre Hände in die Hüften und blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„ Du solltest lieber dein vorlautes Mundwerk halten, Granger!"

„ Das sagt ja der Richtige, Malfoy!" Sie zog seinen Namen dermaßen in die Länge, dass er sich wie eine eitrige Pestbeule anhörte.

Darauf folgte ein enormes Streitgespräch, welches immer mehr anschwoll. Beleidigungen, jeweiliger Art, flogen zwischen den beiden hin und her. Die Abmachung, die sie im Zug getroffen hatten, dass sie halbwegs versuchen wollten miteinander auszukommen, war längst vergessen.

Die gegenseitigen Kränkungen verloren nicht an Schärfe. Dennoch schlich sich bei beiden ein kleines Grinsen auf das Gesicht. So bemerkten sie auch nicht, dass in eben diesem Moment Prof. McGonnagal um die Ecke bog

„ Was machen Sie beide hier? Man kann Sie ja im ganzen Schloss hören. Außerdem sollten Sie längst im Unterricht sein!"

Beide hielten in ihren Bewegungen inne und starrten jeweils mit offenen Mündern die heran stürmende, vor Wut rasende, Prof. McGonnagal an.

„Prof. McGonnagal, ich kann es Ihnen erklären. Draco.. ich meine Malfoy hier.", stotterte Hermine verlegen.

„ Das war ja mal wieder klar Granger. Bloß keine Verantwortung übernehmen, typisch für euch Gryffindors."

„Das musst du ,als Slytherin, gerade sagen. Du weißt ja nicht einmal wie man Verantwortung buchstabiert, geschweige denn, was es bedeutet."

„ Schweigen Sie still, alle beide. Von Ihnen als Schülersprecherpaar hätte ich wahrhaftig mehr erwartet. Das wird noch Konsequenzen haben. 10 Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen und jetzt sehen Sie zu, dass Sie zu ihrem Unterricht kommen."

Geschlagen nickten beide und machten sich auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm. Als sie ankamen, waren bereits zehn Minuten der Stunde verstrichen. Mit einer Strafarbeit, welche sie, zu allem Übel, auch noch gemeinsam erledigen mussten und noch mal jeweils zehn Punkten Abzug für ihr Haus, setzten sie sich stillschweigend auf die beiden letzten freien Plätze in der ersten Reihe.

Rückblick Ende

Müde, von dem vorangegangenem Schultag, erhob sie sich mühsam, um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen. Schließlich hatte sie noch einige Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Draco hin Malfoy her, es war ihr egal.

So redete sie es sich jedenfalls Minute für Minute ein nicht ahnend, dass nur ein paar Meter weiter sich eben jener mit selbigen Problemen rumschlug.

Gerade, als sie ihr Zimmer verlassen wollte, klopfte eine der Schuleulen an ihr Fenster. Hermine öffnete es schnell und nahm der Eule ihren Brief ab. Diese machte sich sogleich wieder auf den Weg.

Sie drehte den Brief in ihrer Hand. Auf vorderer Seite war zu lesen.

_An Hermine Granger & Draco Malfoy_

_Schulsprecherquartiere_

Mit einem großen Seufzen, setzte sich Hermine in Bewegung. Im gemeinsamen Wohnzimmer traf sie Draco, welcher über ein Buch gebeugt, am Eichentisch saß.

„ Draco?"

„ Ja? Was gibt es denn wichtiges?", fragte dieser emotionslos.

„ Wir haben einen Brief bekommen."

„ Von wem und überhaupt, warum wir?"

„ Vielleicht, weil wir Schulsprecher sind. Und jetzt höre auf solch blöde Fragen zu stellen, und höre lieber zu.", antwortete Hermine leicht genervt.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger, Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,_

_Ich bitte Sie, in diesem Brief, noch am heutigen Tage und zwar direkt nach dem Abendessen, in mein Büro zu kommen. Alles weitere werde ich dort mit Ihnen besprechen. Das neue Passwort lautet: Zuckerschnute._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Schulleiter_

„ Na super, Granger. Da hast du uns ja was eingebrockt."

„ Wieso ich?"

„ Na wer hat mich denn heute im Gang umgerannt? Na?", erwiderte er bissig.

„ Und wer hat mit den Streit angefangen, hm?"

„ Es wäre gar nicht erst so weit gekommen, wenn du mich nicht umgerannt hättest."

Ohne eine weiter Gegenantwort, verließ Hermine wütend die Quartiere und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Sie hatte , um sich abzureagieren, beschlossen Hagrid einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Wutschnaubend drehten sich ihre Gedanken, wieder einmal, um nur eine Person, Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Diesmal hats etwas schneller mit dem nächsten Kapitel geklappt. Ich hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat. 

Denk dran: Schwarzlesen kostet 100€ Strafe!

Liebe Grüße

Crimegirl

* * *

Falls jemand von euch sich wundern sollte, ich habe die Erzählperspektive gewechselt. 


	6. Gefühlschaos

**Trory:** danke für den keks genüsslich kauen tut

**annkristin:** fetzen tun sie sich nicht gerade dafür wird dieses kapitel ganz schön dramatisch

**Weltherrscherchen:** so jetzt isses da das nächste chap hoffe dass es dir gefällt

**Lily-Rose DeMarco:** glaube mir ehrmine ist fertiog am boden und das wird in diesem kapitel besonders deutlich

**Avallyn Black:** freut mich dass du die geschichte magst hoffentlich wirst du sie auch irgendwann lieben

_Eine Runde Kekse und Kuchen an alle Reviewer austeilen tut und denkt immer daran Schwarzlesen kostet 100 € Geldstrafe._

_Liebe Grüße und viel Spass beim Lesen_

_wünscht_

_Crime_

* * *

Wütend stapfte ich in Richtung der Bibliothek. Das Gespräch bei Hagrid war nicht wirklich angenehm verlaufen. Ich erzielte ihn hauptsächlich von meinen Probleme mit Malfoy, was der nur mit dem Sinnspruch was sich neckt, dass liebt sich kommentierte. Pah, Draco und ich. Ich in ihn verliebt sein, dass ich nicht lache.

Ebenso schrecklich war es in Dumbledores Büro abgelaufen mit ausdrucksloser Miene saß ich neben Draco um mir von unserm unter Altersdemenz leidenden Schuldirektor eine Moralpredigt anzuhören. Weiterhin betraute er uns mit der Aufgabe einen Ball zu Halloween zu organisieren.

Abgespannt lies ich mich an einem Tisch in der verbotenen Abteilung nieder – Als Schulsprecherin war es mir erlaubt mich dort aufzuhalten – und machte mir Notizen bezüglich des Balls. Obwohl ich zum selben Zeitpunkt das Büro des Direktors verlies wie Draco trennten sich jedoch unsere Wege.

Es war bereits nach 22 Uhr als Draco endlich in den Raum betrat.

„ Wie schön, dass du dich auch endlich hier blicken lässt, Malfoy.", warf ich ihm sogleich entgegen.

„ Dir auch einen schönen Guten Abend. Du kannst dich gerne bei Snape beschweren, der mich nach dem Abendessen, was du ja verpasst hast, noch aufgehalten hat. Wollen wir zuerst mit der Strafarbeit für Arithmantik beginnen, Hermine?"

„ Wenn es sein muss.", erwiderte ich bissig und holte die benötigten Bücher hervor und drapierte sie auf dem Tisch.

„ Jetzt hör aber auf. Beim Barte des Merlins, was muss ich denn noch alles tun. Ich habe mich das ganze gottverdammte Schuljahr bisher versucht vernünftig dir gegenüber zu verhalten. Nicht einmal habe ich dich als Schlammblut beleidigt. Ich weiß, dass es sich nicht lohnt für die vergangenen Jahre Entschuldigung zu sagen, da es das auch nicht rückgängig machen würden. Aber, hallo! Ich habe auf derselben Seite wie du gekämpft, gegen den dunklen Lord. Was zum Teufel noch Mal bringt dich dazu, dich mir gegenüber wie eine Furie zu verhalten?"

Geschockt blickte ich hoch. Seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn aber auch vor etwas anderem. War es Verzweiflung? Ich schluckte und musste unwillkürlich daran denken, dass er es war, der mich vom Schlachtfeld bis in den Krankenflügel getragen hatte. Und ich? Ich hatte mich noch nicht einmal bedankt dafür. Beschämt senkte ich meinen Blick. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja wirklich geändert.

„ Da... Da... Danke, Draco."

Ich blickte ihn fest in die Augen und erkannte einen Ausdruck der Verwirrung in ihnen.

„ Danke, wofür?"

„ Dafür, dass du mich vom Schlachtfeld hin zu Madam Pompfrey getragen hast.", sagte ich leise.

„ Ach, ach so. Lass uns die ganze Sache einfachvergessen, ok?"

Ich nickte nur wie betäubt und sah, wie Draco sich neben mir saß und seine Papiere hervor holt.

„ Ich habe die benötigten Bücher hervor gesucht. Wir müssen nur die Textpassagen abschreiben und mit der Aufgabenstellung verknüpfen."

„ Wie immer perfekt.", erwiderte Draco.

Ich sah ihm in die Augen. Sie waren so voller Leidenschaft und unendlich tief. Halt! Was denke ich hier eigentlich. Das ist immer noch Draco. Auch wenn wir Schulsprecher sind und vielleicht etwas besser miteinander auskommen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass...Ja, was? Was...

„ Ist mein Anblick so atemberaubend, dass du nicht den Blick von mir wenden kannst?"

„ Ähm, nein. Ich war nur in Gedanken. Wir sollten uns auf die Arbeit konzentrieren."

Still schweigend übertrugen wir die Textpassagen aus dem Buch. Ich bemerkte wie Draco ein Stück näher an mich rückte um besser die kleinen Zeilen erkennen zu können. Eine vorwitzige Strähne seines blonden Haares hatte sich hervor gestohlen und hing in sein Gesicht. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich der Versuchung widerstehen ihm diese aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Nach einer Weile vernahm ich seine Stimme.

„ Erde an Hermine! Ich sagte, ich bin fertig. Verrätst du mir, woran du gedacht hast?"

„An... Nichts!" Beinahe wäre es mir rausgerutscht.

„ Wir sollten noch über den Halloweenball reden. Ich habe folgenden Plan aufgestellt, während du beim Abendessen warst."

_Halloweenball:_

_- Maskenball_

_ -Jeder muss eine Kostümierung tragen_

_- die unteren Klassen 1. Klasse bis 3. Klasse dürfen bis 21 Uhr bleiben_

_- 4. Klasse und 6. bis 22 Uhr_

_- und die siebte Klasse bis Open End_

_- große Tanzfläche_

_- kleinere Tische an den Seiten_

_- ein weites Büffe_

_- eine Getränke-Bar_

„ Also ich finde das soweit ok. Und da Halloween sowieso auf einen Samstag ist, sollte das ja kein Problem darstellen. Ich will nur noch schnell was nachschauen wegen Dekorationszauber."

Ich sah Draco nach, bis er hinter einer der Bücherregale verschwand. Abgespannt von den letzten Tagen, legte ich meinen Kopf auf den Tisch und massierte mir den Nacken. Bis ich spürte wie jemand hinter mir trat und jene beiseite schob.

„ Du solltest öfter entspannen.", sprach Draco mit einfühlender Stimme.

Erschrocken keuchte ich auf, als ich seine warmen feingliedrigen Hände spürte, wie sie meine Haare beiseite schoben und mit sanften Nachdruck meinen Nacken massierten.

„ Mh, Draco.", seufzte ich mit geschlossenen Augen.

„ Halt darüber bloß deine Klappe, Hermine, sonst werde ich das nie wieder machen."

„ Mhhh, jaa. Außerdem, wer würde mir das schon glauben?"

Ich lehnte mich sachte den Berührungen entgegen. Irgendwo in weiter Ferne hörte ich dir Turmuhr Mitternacht schlagen. Ich spürte, wie sein griff intensiver wurde und ein leichtes Stöhnen entkam meinen Mund.

„So gut. Aus welchem Buch hast du das gelernt."

Ich hörte sein Lachen.

„ Mein kleiner Bücherwurm, nicht alles lernt man aus Büchern. Für so etwas braucht an Erfahrung und Praxis. Man kann in der Theorie stark sein, aber in deren Ausführung versagen"

Unwillkürlich kam mir in den Sinn, dass Draco wohl schon eine Menge Erfahrung in solchen und ähnlichen Dingen haben musste und, dass er gewiss nicht versagen würde. Dafür war einfach zu teuflisch, teuflisch gut. Ich spürte plötzlich seinen warmen Atem an meinem Ohr.

„ Wenn du willst, kann ich dir noch viel mehr als das beibringen!", raunte er mir zu.

Ich erhob mich und dreht mich langsam zu den um fast einen Kopf größeren Draco um.

„ Und was, wenn ich fragen darf?", wisperte ich.

Ich bemerkte das Glühen in seinen Augen und spürte die Anspannung zwischen uns. Hätte ich mich bewegt, wären Funken gesprungen. Sein Blick wanderte über meinen Körper und auch ich musterte ihn.

„ Meine kleine Gryffindor, bist du wirklich so unschuldig, wie du tust?", hörte ich seine samtene Stimme.

„ Ähm, als so..."

Ich konnte seinen sturmgrauen Augen einfach nicht stand halten und senkte meinen Blick. Mein Gott, Hermine, reiß dich zusammen, ohrfeigte ich mich mental. Aber was soll ich darauf schon erwidern. Ich war zwar kurze Zeit mit Viktor gegangen, aber mehr als ein paar Küsse waren da nicht zwischen uns gewesen. Ich ihm wieder in die Augen und setzte alles auf eine Karte. In dem Moment war mir egal ob es Draco Malfoy war, der vor mir stand. Ich legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken, löste das lederne Haarband und zog seinen Kopf zu mir herunter. Kurz lies ich meine Lippen die seinen streifen, zog mich dann jedoch wieder zurück.

„ Hermine, bist du sicher, dass du das willst?", fragte er mich.

„ Halt den Mund und küss mich!", wisperte ich und presste wiederholt meine Mund auf seinen. Ich stupste mit meiner Zunge gegen seine Oberlippe, bat um Einlas, welcher mir sogleich gewehrt wurde. Munter erkundete ich seine Mundhöhle, fuhr mit meinen Händen an seinem Rücken auf und ab, presste ihn an mich. Atemlos trennte ich mich von ihm.

„ Na, willst du immer noch auf meine Unschuld anspielen, mein Lieber?", fragte ich.

„ Nicht im Geringsten. Du bist so schön. Deine Haare weich und die selbe Farbe wie Honig. Deine Augen braun wie die Erde. Dein Körper schöner als der Helenas."

Während Draco dies zu mir sprach wurden meine Knie weich. Er legte einen Arm unter die Knie und hob mich an und setzte mich dann erst wieder auf der Tischkante ab. Seine Hände öffneten meinen Umhang und fuhren über meine Bluse. Meine Brustwarzen erhärteten sich unter den Berührungen. In einem Taumel der Freuden bemerkte ich nicht, wie jemand die Bibliothek betrat und sich uns näherte.

„ Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, was machen Sie beide so spät noch hier?"

Erschrocken ruckte ich meinen Kopf herum. Draco lies von mir ab und ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts.

„ Sir, es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht, also ich meine.. ähm...", richtete ich mein Wort an Prof. Snape.

„ Schweigen Sie Miss Granger! Wahrhaftig, auch von ihnen Mr. Malfoy hätte ich mehr erwartet. 20 Punkte Abzug für jeden von Ihnen und melden Sie sich für eine Strafarbeit bei Hagrid. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie in ihre Quartiere."

Schnell packte ich meine Sachen zusammen und ordnete meine Kleidung, Draco ebenso. Immer noch paralysiert stürmte ich aus der Bibliothek und achtete nicht mal mehr darauf ob Draco mir folgte oder nicht.

„Justitia!", rief ich dem Gemälde entgegen und stürmte in das Schulsprecherquartier.

„Hermine! Warte, bitte!", hörte ich Dracos Stimme hinter mir und drehte mich zu ihm um. Ich musste schlucken. Oh Gott, Snape hätte uns beinahe beim Sex erwischt. Ich blickte fest in Dracos Augen, wartete auf seine Reaktion.

„ Ich muss mit dir reden, Hermine. Das in der Bibliothek tut mir Leid. Ich hätte mich zusammenreißen müssen. Es war falsch, ich hätte dir nicht zu nahe treten sollen. Bitte las es uns vergessen, ok? Ich glaube, es ist besser so."

Mein Blick verhärtete sich augenblicklich, dennoch hielt ich meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle und sprach mit fester Stimme.

„Ja, natürlich, du hast Recht. Ich werde dann mal schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht, Draco."

Schnell ging ich in mein Schlafzimmer, lies die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss fallen und verriegelte diese. Die ersten Tränen bahnten sich über mein Gesicht, als ich mich aufs Bett fallen lies. Es tat ihm also Leid? Schön, fein! Mir auch. Diueser elende gefühlskalte Bastard. Immer mehr Tränen flossen über mein Gesicht und der ganze Schmerz kam in mir hoch. Warum musste mir eigentlich immer das Glück verwehrt bleiben? Warum?

Ich holte schnell eine kleine Schachtel aus der Nachttischschublade und öffnete diese. Vorsichtig entnahm ich das silberne Skalpell. Am Anfang, gleich nach dem Ende des Krieges, in den Sommerferien, hatte ich angefangen mich zu ritzen. Einfach um den Schmerz loszuwerden. Dies jedoch hatte meine Mutter ziemlich schnell bemerkt. Sie hat mir Halt gegeben und so bin ich wieder davon abgekommen. Ich lernte meinen Schmerz zu verarbeiten. Doc nun war niemand mehr da, der mir Halt gab. Ich krempelte den Ärmel meiner Bluse hoch und setzte das Skalpell am Handgelenk an. Das Metall fühlte sich kühl auf meiner Haut an. Weitere Tränen entkamen mir und ich wurde mir in dem Moment bewusst, wie allein ich war. Selbst Draco war nicht hier. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich sowieso nur ein Strich in seinem Buch geworden, ein weiteres Mädchen welches er sich genommen hätte, um es dann wieder fallen zu lassen.

Mit einen Ruck zog ich das Skalpell über die weiche Haut meines Unterarms. Im ersten Moment schrie ich auf vor Schmerz, doch dieser körperlicher Schmerz war nichts im vergleich zu dem, der mein Innerstes zu zerstören drohte. Ein weiteres Mal setzte ich die scharfe Klinge des Skalpells an und drückte diesmal fester zu. Immer mehr Blut floss über meinen Arm auf das Bett. Tränen geweilten sich den Bluttropfen hinzu und ich weinte bis ich in eine umarmende Schwärze fiel. Das letzte, was ich sah, waren ein Paar sturmgraue Augen und ich lächelte.

* * *

Hat zwar diesmal wieder ein wenig gedauert, aber dafür ist das Kapitel auch ein wenig länger.

Liebe Grüße

Crime


	7. Risiko

**AvallynBlack:** hier hast neuen stoff ich hoffe doch mal dass die qualität gut ist im flüsterton spricht und sich immer wieder umsieht muss aber unter uns bleiben

**Trory:** tja ob er zu vernuft kommte weiß ich nicht? vielleicht ja vielleicht nein

**annkristin:** oh er wird noch eine rolle spielen der olle sevi aber das wirst du ja hier sehen in diesem kapitel muhahahahah

DENKT DRAN: SCHWARZLESEN KOSTEN 100€ GELDBUßE!

ICH BIN IMMER FÜR EIN REVIEW ZU HABEN UND BEIßE AUCH NICHT!

EINE RU´NDE BUTTERBIER UND FEUERWHISKEY AUSTEILEN TUT!

_Liebe Grüße_

_Crime_

* * *

**Dracos Sicht**

Ich schüttelte traurig den Kopf als ich leise das Badezimmer betrat. Vielleicht hätte ich länger mit Hermine reden sollen. Bei Merlin, er Draco Malfoy hatte sich in Hermine Granger verliebt. Und heute Nacht schien ich alles kaputt gemacht zu haben. Plötzlich hörte ich ein leichtes Wimmern aus Hermines Zimmer. Langsam und möglichst darauf bedacht keinen Lärm zu machen, begab ich mich an die halb offene Tür und lauschte. Und wieder war da dieses leichte Wimmern.

Vorsichtig öffnete ich die Tür ein wenig weiter und das, was ich erblickte lies mich erstarren. Dort lag Hermine mit nur noch halb geöffneten Augen und von einer Blutlache umgeben.

„ Hermine!"

Schnell begab ich mich zu ihr, beugte mich über den leblosen Körper. Ein Skalpell war neben ihr auf den Boden gefallen. Anscheinend hatte sie versucht sich die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden. Nicht nur anscheinend, es war so. Draco Malfoy, du hast es mehr als nur ein wenig vermasselt. Schnell beschwor ich einige Mullbinden herbei und verband der in Ohnmacht gefallenen Hermine den linken Arm. In Heilzaubern war ich noch nie der Beste gewesen. Aufgrund dessen und aus Angst es noch schlimmer zu machen unterlies ich dies. Vorsichtig hob ich Hermine hoch und trug sie aus dem Zimmer.

Draußen auf den Gang legte ich Hermine mir vorsichtig über die Schulter. Sie erschien mir fast schon unheimlich leicht.

„ Lumos!"

Den Zauberstab in der rechten Hand eilte ich durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Immer bedacht darauf, nicht den Weg zur Krankenstation aus den Augen zu verlieren, stieß ich bei einer Kreuzung mit einer Person zusammen.

„ Mr. Malfoy, hatte ich Ihnen nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, Sie sollte sich in ihre Quartiere begeben! Was machen Sie denn jetzt noch auf den Gängen."

„ Halten Sie einfach einmal Ihren Mund, Sir. Stupor!"

Dafür, dass ich soeben einen Lehrer verflucht hatte, drohte mir höchstwahrscheinlich der Rauswurf, aber das war mir im Moment egal. Manchmal gab es einfach Wichtigeres, zum Beispiel Hermines Leben.

Kurz darauf erreichten wir die Krankenstation und ich legte Hermine erst einmal auf eines der Betten ab. Darauf rief ich lautsstark nach Madam Pompfrey, welche leicht fluchend in Morgenrock und Betthaube herein aus ihrem Büro kam.

„ Was machen Sie um diese Zeit für einen Lärm, Mr. Malfoy?"

„ Madam Pompfrey! Bitte! Kommen sie schnell! Hermine..."

Erschrocken über meinen verzweifelten Ausbruch brach ich ab und starrte nur zwischen Hermine und der Krankenschwester hin und her.

„ Hermine... Sie hat versucht sich umzubringen. Sie müssen ihr helfen, Madam Pompfrey. Sie darf nicht sterben! Dann wäre alles umsonst gewesen. Bei Merlin, sie darf nicht sterben. Bitte tun Sie doch etwas!"

Die letzten Worten schrie ich schon fast und registrierte kaum, dass Madam Pompfrey bereits an mir vorbeigestürmt war und Hermine untersuchte.

„ Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht, Mr. Malfoy. Wie ich sehe, haben sie die Wunde korrekt verbunden. Jedoch, warum haben Sie keinen Heilzauber angewendet?"

„ Weil ich Angst hatte, etwas falsch zu machen. Ich bin nicht besonders gut, was Heilzauber betrifft. Es tut mir leid."

„ Es brauch Ihnen nicht Leid zu tun, Mr. Malfoy. Ich werde schnell einige Tränke aus meinen Büro holen. Wir werden sehen müssen, was wir noch für Miss Granger tun könne. Aber eines kann ich Ihnen sagen. Wenn Sie diese Nacht überlebt, stehen die Chancen gut, dass sie durchkommt."

Benommen und wie in Trance lies ich mich auf einem Stuhl neben das Bett von Hermine fallen. Sie wirkte so blas und leblos. Ich strich ihr mit einer hand die Haare aus dem Gesicht, fuhr dabei sanft an ihrer Wange entlang, beuget mich über sie und küsste ihre Stirn.

„ Du musst durchhalten, Hermine!"

Immer wider murmelte ich diese Worte vor mich hin und bemerkte dabei nicht einmal wie Madam Pompfrey eilig in den Raum kam.

„ So, Mr. Malfoy, Sie müssen nun ein paar Schritte zurücktreten, während ich Miss Granger behandle."

Verwirrt erhob ich mich und beobachtete, wie die Krankenschwester die Stellwände um Hermines Bett zusammenzog. Ausgelaugt lies ich mich auf ein Bett in der Nähe fallen und stützte meinen Kopf auf die Hände.

„ Mr. Malfoy, hätten Sie wohl die Güte mir endlich zu erklären, wieso Sie mich auf den Gang geschockt haben, wieso Sie mit einer bewusstlosen Gryffindor durch die Gänge rasen und wieso sie hier nun auf der Krankenstation sitzen und ausschauen wie ein Hufflepuff, den man seinen Lutscher geklaut hat?"

„ Ach, prof. Snape, bleiben Sie mir vom Acker. Ich werde doch sowieso von dieser Schule fliegen."

Wütend schob ich seine Hand von meiner Schulter, stand auf und blickte Snape hasserfüllt entgegen.

„ Wissen Sie was, Sie könne mich mal kreuzweise, sie elender Bastard. Warum ich Sie geschockt habe? Ganz einfach, weil mir das Leben, ich zitiere Sie, einer verdammten, nervtötenden, besserwisserischen Gryffindor mehr Wert war, als ihren Wissensdurst zu stillen! Und ich würde es wieder tun."

„ Nana, Mr. Malfoy."

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich den Menschen, der etwas weiter vorne, nahe dem Ausgang des Krankenflügels, stand und zu mir sprach. Es war der Schulleiter.

„ Wer sagt denn gleich, dass Sie von der Schule fliegen. Wie kommen Sie denn auf so etwas? Immerhin haben Sie in einer Notsituation gehandelt und im besten Sinne, nämlich den einem Menschen das Leben zu retten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir da noch ein Auge zudrücken können. Nicht wahr, Severus", sprach dieser zwinkernd in Richtung von Prof. Snape.

„ Aber Prof., er hat einen Lehrer attackiert.", versuchte Snape einzuwenden.

„ Ich dulde keine Widerrede. Denke daran, wenn du Mr. Malfoy länger aufgehalten hättest, wäre Miss Granger vielleicht verstorben."

„ Wenn Sie mich dann entschuldigen Prof.!", presste Snape nur widerwillig hervor.

Kurz darauf eilte Prof. Snape mit wehenden Umhang aus dem Krankenflügel und Madam Pompfrey trat hinter den Stellwänden um Hermines Bett hervor. Aus ihrem Gesicht lies sich nicht erkennen, wie es um Hermine stand.

„ Prof. Dumbledore, Mr. Malfoy, ich möchte Ihnen nichts vormachen. Es steht schlecht um Miss Granger. Sie hat bereits sehr viel Blut verloren. Ich habe ihr einige Stärkungstränke verabreicht und einen Blut bildenden Trank. Überlebt sie die jetzige Nacht und hält bis Morgen durch, ist die Chance bei 80, dass Miss Granger überlebt."

„ Darf ich? Ähm, darf ich zu ihr?", stotterte ich benommen.

„ Natürlich, Mr. Malfoy. Sie schläft jetzt. Denken Sie darin, Sie brauchen sich keine Vorwürfe zu machen, Sie haben richtig gehandelt."

Ich nickte nur leicht und zog mir Stuhl zu Hermines Bett heran. Nur gedämpft nahm ich Madam Pompfreys Stimme war, die dem Schulleiter die Situation näher erläuterte.

* * *

_So diesmal kommt das Kapitel extra schnell!_

_Hoffe, dass es euch gefallen hat._

_MfG_

_Crime_


End file.
